Echoes
by gothgirl1794
Summary: When Echo's mother, Queen Echo II dies suddenly Echo is immediately crowned queen of the Kingdom of Echoes. Just when she thinks that she's doing a good job being queen a man from her past kidnaps her and keeps her prisoner in his unknown kingdom. With the young queen gone the kingdom falls into chaos so all hope lies within a young king by the name of Jareth in finding her.


**Hi everyone :)**

**This is my first story I have written since putting the story writing on hold for a while due to assignment deadlines for college and I have to say there were a lot of assignments I had to do but anyway this is the prologue of my story Echoes. Please have patience with me as I am new to Fanfiction (I've just joined) so if I've done something wrong please point me the way and I will fix it ASAP. Also your reviews will be greatly appreciated so please tell me what you think so far. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Jareth but I do own Echo and her mother. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Are you settled my dear?" the young smartly dressed woman asked the little bright-eyed, fair-skinned seven-year old who was sitting in a king sized bed looking back at her. "Yes mammy." Said the seven-year old quietly. The young mother looked at her child. The child was a younger version of her. She had long dark brown hair and the palest blue as her eye colour. Her young skin was pasty white and she had thin creamy pink lips. As the young mother went towards the large white wooden door she looked around the large white-painted room.

The walls were painted white and the floor was covered in smooth white tiles. In the centre of the floor there was a large fluffy pink circle rug and at the back of the room were two large plain glass doors that opened up onto a large stone balcony. Hung above the doors were two long pink curtains that were neatly tied to the side. Any extra space was filled up by loads of toys. Dolls, stuffed animals, wooden building blocks, stack upon stacks of picture books, baby doll cots and accessories and next to the bed a grand old rocking horse. The rocking horse was passed down from generations to generations and it was once the young mother's rocking horse.

The rocking horse was white and had black hair for its mane and tail and had a red and yellow banner around its neck and had real leather stirrups, saddle and reins. The young mother smiled and opened the door behind her and said to the seven-year old girl "goodnight Echo. Sweet dreams my little queen." And switched off the light and quietly closed the door behind her. Once her mother was gone Echo pushed back the pink and white bed covers and lied down on her stomach over the side of her bed and looked underneath her bed. "You can come out now Jareth." She said as a pair of eyes looked back at her. The eyes shone in the dark and they had the unusual colour. One eye was brown while the other one was bright blue.

Echo sat up as the pair of eyes came crawling out from under the bed. The pair of eyes belongs to an eight year old boy who had long spiky blonde hair with dark blue tips. He was taller than Echo but despite his age he was very handsome. Jareth was wearing a tattered dirty light brown vest with cropped beige jeans. He had no shoes on his feet and he stood up and climbed onto Echo's bed and sat next to her. Jareth looked at Echo and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally. I thought that women would never leave." Echo nodded her head slowly and said "so did you like the story she told us tonight?" Jareth looked around the room and nodded his head quickly and said "yeah sure. Eh...what was it called again?" Echo sighed an irritated sigh and said "Jareth were you even listening?" Jareth looked at the bed covers sheepishly and mumbled "no sorry. I fell asleep."

Echo shook her head in disbelief and said "it was called Peter Pan. It's about a boy who refuses to grow up and he can magically fly and he is the leader of a group of boys called the Lost Boys and he fights an evil pirate captain who has a hook for a hand..." Echo looked at Jareth who was starting to get bored listening to Echo talk about the story and she stopped and Jareth laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Echo. Jareth looked at Echo and smiled and said "you must love that story. It sounds as though you know it off by heart."

Echo smiled and said "I do know it off by heart and you're right. It is my favourite story." Jareth stopped laughing and got down from Echo's bed and walked up to the glass doors which were left wide open and stopped and looked back at Echo and said "I have to go now." Echo laid back and rested her head on a soft pink pillow and said "do you have to?" Jareth chuckled and nodded sadly and said "don't worry; I'll be back tomorrow night to hear another story." Echo smiled and a big yawn escaped from her lips and said tiredly "goodnight Jareth." Jareth smiled and said quietly "goodnight my little queen." And went out onto the balcony and climbed over the stone fence and jumped down onto the grass and ran into the forest.


End file.
